


Türchen 12 - Zug um Zug

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Benny hasst Bahnfahren. Cello nicht. Und mit Cello lassen sich Zugfahrten dann doch ganz gut überstehen.





	Türchen 12 - Zug um Zug

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder ein Fall von „Das Datum kann doch nicht stimmen“ :D Datum sagt nämlich November 2016, ich bin mir aber sehr sicher, dass die Geschichte mindestens ein Jahr älter ist. Geschrieben habe ich sie damals für eine Freundin, die panische Angst vor Zugfahrten hatte. Es ist echt unglaublich, wie viel Content ich für einzelne Personen schon rausgehauen habe... (Gut über 100.000 Wörter in dem Fall.)  
> Na ja. Schnell noch was zu Benny und Cello: Die beiden kennen sich aus Kaiserslauterner Zeiten – haben zur gleichen Zeit dort gespielt, aber nicht in der gleichen Altersklasse. Nach ein paar Jährchen haben sie sich in Braunschweig wieder getroffen, verbrachten ein paar Jahre miteinander, bevor Benny zu Union ging. Als dort Schluss war, ging es für ihn zurück nach Kaiserslautern. Zur gleichen Zeit war für Cello in Braunschweig ebenfalls Schicht im Schacht und mein Flehen wurde erhört – er entschied sich auch dafür, wieder in die Heimat zurückzukehren ♥ Nun sind die beiden also wiedervereint, spielen zum dritten Mal im gleichen Verein und haben bei mir wieder Hochkonjunktur. So 'n bisschen träume ich von einer langen FF zu ihnen, die sich über all diese Jahre erstreckt...

**Wortzahl:** 3821  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Benny hasst Bahnfahren.

Er weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht nötig ist, hat das schon oft genug gesagt bekommen. 'Du fährst doch jeden Tag Bahn', 'Was soll da schon passieren?', er kennt die Sprüche, jeden einzelnen. Deshalb erzählt er auch kaum noch, dass er Bahnfahren hasst.

Es ist ein richtig unangenehmes Gefühl, er kann nicht einmal genau sagen, woher das kommt. Eigentlich weiß er ja, dass nichts allzu schlimmes passiert. Trotzdem macht ihm das, was passieren könnte, Angst.

Was ist, wenn er aus Versehen in den falschen Zug einsteigt? Klar, ein Schaffner wird ihn darauf hinweisen, wenn er seine Fahrkarte kontrolliert. Aber er wird nicht einsehen, dass es für Benny genug Strafe ist, im falschen Zug zu sein. Also wird er dann irgendwo gestrandet sein, mit einer Geldstrafe.  
Was ist, wenn es ein Problem mit dem Zug gibt? Wenn er alleine im Niemandsland aus dem Zug muss und nicht mehr weiter kommt?  
Was ist- er denkt inzwischen nicht einmal mehr groß darüber nach, was alles passieren könnte. Reicht schon, dass die Gedanken in seinem Hinterkopf sitzen und das schlechte Gefühl auslösen.

Eigentlich sollte er sich daran gewöhnt haben, eigentlich sollte er kein Problem mehr mit Zügen haben. Zumindest mit seiner Standardbahn... Fast täglich fährt er eine halbe Stunde mit der Bahn, ohne Umstieg, nur mit Zwischenstopps. Doch sogar diese Strecke macht ihn schon fertig – andere Strecken erst recht.

Zug fahren ist scheiße.

Auch heute wieder. Bennys heutige Verdrängungstaktik besteht daraus, aus dem Fenster zu starren und auf irgendetwas Sehenswertes zu hoffen – er hat seine Musik zuhause vergessen und damit ist der Tag endgültig gelaufen.  
Zumindest die erste Zugfahrt hat er überstanden. Er kam ohne Probleme in Bingen an und konnte zum Training. Das gleiche jetzt auf der Rückfahrt und alles ist gut...

Okay, er gibt auf. Er kennt diese Strecke in- und auswendig und der Blick nach draußen langweilt ihn. Eine beschissene Mischung – die Strecke langweilt ihn, trotzdem hat er jedes Mal Schiss.  
Zum Glück gibt es im Zug Abwechslung. Es ist spät, der Zug ist so gut wie leer. Doch nun hat sich der Kerl, den er vorher, noch vom Gleis aus, gesehen hat, dazu entschieden, über den Gang zu laufen. Sehr entgegenkommend von ihm, vor allem heute freut Benny sich über jegliche Abwechslung.

Dürfte in seinem Alter sein. Auch eine ähnliche Größenordnung – überdurchschnittlich groß. Allerdings würde Benny von sich behaupten, dass er selbst nicht ganz so schlaksig ist. Sein Mitfahrer ist einfach groß und dünn, während man ihm schon den regelmäßigen Sport ansieht. Gut, er ist auch von Natur aus etwas breiter.

Er geht an Benny vorbei, grinst ihn dabei an. Oder... War das an ihn gerichtet? Vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur in den Raum gegrinst. Scheint ein recht gut gelaunter Kerl zu sein.  
Doch dann ist er schon vorbei und damit wieder uninteressant. Jetzt darf Benny wieder Bäume zählen.

Sein spezieller Mitfahrer lenkt ihn noch ein zweites Mal ab. Er läuft wieder zurück, doch diesmal ist ihm der Weg quer durch den ganzen Zug offensichtlich zu viel. Ein paar Meter von Benny entfernt bleibt er stehen, dann entscheidet er sich für einen Sitz auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Hat ja im Moment die freie Auswahl.  
Deshalb kann Benny nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, warum er sich so hingesetzt hat, dass er in seinem Blickfeld sitzt.

Egal. Solange er nicht plötzlich ein Clownskostüm auspackt, erwartet er nichts Spektakuläres von ihm – er hat genug gesehen.  
Ohne Musik sind Zugfahrten noch unerträglicher als sonst.

Die nächste Haltestelle. Mittlerweile hat Benny fast schon im Gefühl, wann durchgesagt wird, wann der Zug hält, wie lange sie um welche Uhrzeit dort anhalten. Trotzdem krallt sich seine Hand in seine Jacke und lockert sich erst wieder, als der Zug weiterfährt. Nur noch drei...

Doch so weit kommt es nicht. Obwohl es zur nächsten Haltestelle noch ein gutes Stück ist, wird der Zug plötzlich langsamer, bis er schließlich anhält.  
Scheiße.

Doppelte Scheiße. Der Lautsprecher knackst, die Durchsage versteht Benny nur noch halb, weil es plötzlich in seinen Ohren rauscht.  
Die Botschaft kommt bei ihm an: Alle Passagiere sollen aussteigen.

Als er aufsteht, fühlt es sich an, als wären seine Beine aus Wackelpudding – er fragt sich, wie es überhaupt möglich ist, dass sie ihn halten. Sie tun es, also greift er nach seiner Tasche, legt sich den Gurt über die Schulter und folgt dem schlaksigen Kerl zur nächsten Türe.  
Sie sind wirklich im Niemandsland. Ein stillgelegter Bahnhof, das Gebäude steht noch, ist aber ebenso eingefallen wie die Bänke davor. Die Gleise sind bis auf das Hauptverkehrsgleis zugewuchert und teilweise schon abgetragen.

Und als nächstes kommen die Zombies um die Ecke. Benny kennt diesen Scheiß.

Okay, ruhig. Er darf jetzt nicht daran denken, was das hier bedeutet. Lieber... Ja, was tut er lieber? Stehen bleiben und tief durchatmen. Noch einmal durchatmen. Augen zu, Kopf in den Nacken, wieder durchatmen.  
Die Panik verschwindet nicht.

Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter, er zuckt zusammen. Sofort öffnet er wieder die Augen und dreht sich zu dem Besitzer der Hand um. Es ist – natürlich, andere Passagiere hat er hier nicht mehr gesehen – der Kerl von gerade eben.

„Hey, was tust du da?“

Benny kann ihn nur noch fassungslos ansehen. Das war die dämlichste Frage, die er jemals gehört hat.  
Wonach sieht es denn aus? Nach einem Panikanfall. Was tut man mit Leuten, die einen Panikanfall haben? Nicht fragen, was sie da tun.

Der Kerl zieht aus seinem Schweigen die falschen Schlüsse. Oder doch irgendwie die richtigen? Er wechselt nämlich das Thema.

„Wo wolltest du hin?“  
„Heim. Nach Bad Kreuznach.“  
„Da hattest du es ja echt nicht mehr weit. Ich wollte auch heim. Ist bei mir aber in Kaiserslautern.“

Benny ist hier der einzige, der ein Problem mit der Situation hat. Dieser Kerl plaudert – mit starkem Pfälzer Dialekt – einfach so mit ihm, als würden sie hier nicht mitten in der Pampa stehen, sondern noch im fahrenden Zug sitzen. Und selbst dort wäre Benny nicht ansatzweise so locker und gesprächig.

„Ich bin Cello. Und du?“

Damit hat er nun einen Namen für seinen... nun ja, Mitfahrer ist er jetzt nicht mehr, das mit dem 'fahren' hat sich ja erledigt. Cello, er ist Cello.

„Benny.“

Cello lässt sich von seiner Einsilbigkeit nicht aufhalten. Kurz nickt er zu einer der Banken – sie ist eine der am besten erhaltenen – hinüber, dann geht er zu ihr und nimmt dort Platz.  
Benny folgt ihm. Was soll er auch sonst tun?

„Warst du schon mal hier?“  
„Vorbeigefahren halt.“  
„Ja klar, aber so richtig? So wie jetzt?“

In Bennys Kopf setzt sich seine Frage fort, er hängt intuitiv ein 'bist du schon mal hier gestrandet?' an. Das macht ihn wieder darauf aufmerksam, wie sie hierher gekommen sind.

„Nein. Weißt du, wie wir hier weg kommen?“

Warum ausgerechnet Cello das wissen soll, kann er nicht sagen. Irgendwie macht er einfach den Eindruck, als würde es ihm leicht fallen, Lösungen zu finden...

„Nö. Ist heute ein bisschen unpassend – ich musste Zug fahren, weil meine Eltern ihr Auto in der Werkstatt haben.“

… und als wäre es ihm egal, wenn das nicht sofort klappt.

„Haben sie kein zweites Auto?“  
„Neee. Wir haben es nicht so dicke.“

Bennys Blick fällt auf Cellos Schuhe. Neue, richtig teure Turnschuhe – Basketballschuhe, um genau zu sein. So viel also zu 'haben es nicht so dicke'.

„Und deine Schuhe?“

Cello lacht, er stößt ihn dabei an. Sein Eindruck bestätigt sich, er ist ein richtiger Sonnenschein.

„Sind von meinem Onkel. Ich habe ihn vorher besucht. Er hat sich im Gegensatz zu meinen Eltern gegen Kinder entschieden und hat deshalb wesentlich mehr Geld. Kinder findet er trotzdem nicht schlecht – wenn er nicht rund um die Uhr mit ihnen zu tun hat. Er hat mich zu seinem Lieblingsneffen ernannt und gibt deshalb gerne Geld für mich aus.“

Er sollte sich ein Vorbild an Cello nehmen. Einfach Konversation machen. Das Plaudern lenkt ihn ein winziges bisschen ab.

„Spielst du Basketball?“  
„Ja. Bin sogar Kapitän in unserer Schulmannschaft. Habe ich auch meinem Onkel zu verdanken – also, dass ich Basketball mag. Er spielt ständig mit mir.“  
„Ich spiele Fußball.“  
„Ich auch.“

Benny ringt sich ein Lächeln ab, dann wandert sein Blick wieder nach vorne, zu den Gleisen. Der Anblick ist immer noch merkwürdig... Ein dichter Wald, davor die größtenteils überwucherten Schienen und dann steht da ihr Zug und macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich in der nächsten Zeit in Bewegung setzen.  
Auch Cello sieht nun zum Zug hinüber.

„Warum fragst du nicht deine Eltern?“

Der Themensprung zurück zu dem Thema, das sie vorher hatten, überfordert Benny erst einmal. Danach überfordert ihn die Antwort. Was soll er Cello sagen? Wie soll er es ihm sagen?

„Es geht nicht. Es... es ist schwierig.“  
„Hast du Streit mit ihnen? Oder keinen Kontakt mehr? Oder-“

Er unterbricht Cello, ehe seine Überlegungen noch fantasievoller werden.

„Nein. Alles okay, was das angeht. Aber... Ich hätte versagt, wenn ich bei ihnen anrufen müsste, weil der Zug nicht mehr fährt.“  
„Wieso? Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass er nicht mehr geht.“

Verdammt, es ist so schwer, das zu erklären. Benny muss bei der Wahrheit bleiben, das steht fest – er findet keine erfundene Erklärung, die Cello überzeugen würde. Allerdings weiß er auch nicht, ob die Wahrheit Cello überzeugt.  
Zumindest weiß er dann Bescheid.

„Ich finde Zug fahren scheiße.“  
„Kann ich verstehen, mich nervt das auch. Es ist-“  
„Nein, bei mir ist das anders. Ich...“

Er fühlt sich so schwach, so schlecht. Warum stellt er sich so an? Warum kann er nicht so locker wie Cello sein?  
Weil er das nicht bewusst macht. Die Angst kommt von innen und er wird sie einfach nicht los.

„Ich fahre jeden Tag mit diesem Zug hier. Jeden Tag die gleiche Strecke, hin und zurück. Trotzdem geht mir jedes Mal die Pumpe und ich fühle mich total unwohl. Es ist beschissen, aber ich habe richtig Angst vorm Zug fahren.“

Da ist es, er hat es ausgesprochen – er hat das böse Wort „Angst“ in den Mund genommen.  
Cello sieht ihn nachdenklich an, er sagt nichts. Benny beschließt, ihm zuvor zu kommen und redet einfach weiter.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, ich habe das schon ein paar Mal erzählt und kenne die Reaktionen. Ich bin lächerlich, ich weiß. Jeder macht sich über mich lustig und sie haben ja auch recht.“  
„Warum?“

Nur ein Wort, trotzdem wirft es Benny komplett aus der Bahn. Cello hat ihn einfach so unterbrochen – und zwar so effektiv, dass er nicht mehr weiter weiß. Nun ist Cello an der Reihe.

„Ich finde das nicht lächerlich. Und ich hoffe auch, dass du das überspitzt siehst. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber lustig zu machen. Ist ja nicht schlimm, dass du Zug fahren nicht magst, es ist einfach nicht jedermanns Sache. Und wenn es sich bei dir so äußert, dass du Panik bekommst... Dann ist das nichts, worüber man sich lustig machen kann.“

Eigentlich geht das wieder in die Richtung 'andere Leute haben das auch', allerdings ist Bennys ablehnende Haltung dem gegenüber verschwunden. Die Art, wie Cello das gesagt hat... Es klingt bei ihm vernünftig und sinnvoll und vor allem degradiert es ihn nicht, spielt seine Angst nicht herunter.  
Cello hat Verständnis für ihn und das fühlt sich echt gut an.

In Worte fassen kann er das jedoch nicht. Also beschränkt er sich darauf, Cello anzulächeln – wahrscheinlich ist sein Lächeln total schief und unsicher, aber hey, es ist ein Lächeln -, bevor er das Thema wechselt.

„Hast du mitbekommen, wie es weiter geht?“  
„Ich glaube, das wussten die selber nicht. Es kam zumindest nichts. Wir warten jetzt mal ab. Ist noch nicht nötig, deine Eltern anzufunken. Ich mein', die können uns ja nicht einfach so in der Pampa sitzen lassen, wir haben dafür gezahlt, dass wir nach Hause kommen.“

Cellos Gottvertrauen in Ehren, aber er glaubt nicht so recht daran. Nun ja, was bleibt ihm weiteres übrig als auf Cello zu hören? Wie er gesagt hat: Sie können ja noch ein bisschen warten. Vielleicht tut sich tatsächlich noch etwas.  
Dann will Cello ihn offensichtlich wieder ablenken.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich richtig? 'Benny' ist nicht dein ganzer Name, oder?“  
„Benjamin. Und du?“

Über diese Vorlage ist er echt dankbar. 'Cello' klingt nun mal nicht nach einem normalen Namen, er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cellos Eltern ihn nicht auf diesen Namen taufen ließen.  
Damit behält er recht.

„Marcel. Darfst aber gerne bei 'Cello' bleiben.“  
„Außer wenn du Scheiße baust.“  
„So was mach' ich doch nicht. Aber ja, da darfst du dann Marcel sagen.“

Und erneut ein Thema beendet. Was nun?  
Benny knetet seine Hände, er mustert noch einmal den Zug. Er will heim, verdammt. Einfach nur sicher nach Hause kommen.

„Wir haben ja jetzt alle Zeit der Welt.“

Das hysterische Lachen kann Benny sich nicht verkneifen. Wunderbar, das bringt ihm jetzt ganz viel.  
Scheint Cello als Reaktion zu reichen, er verteidigt sich sofort.

„Wenn wir keine Zeit hätten, würden wir jetzt deinen Stolz in die Tonne kloppen und deine Eltern anrufen.“  
„Okay...“

Ist ja gut, Cello hat gewonnen, er hört sich an, was er zu sagen hat.

„Wir haben hier echt viele Möglichkeiten.“

Ach ja? Wo denn? In dem Kaff irgendwo hinter dem Bahnhof? Oder in dem Wald da drüben, den man inzwischen nur noch erahnen kann, weil es so dunkel geworden ist?  
Cello dachte an das zweite.

„Wenn wir heute nicht mehr nach Hause kommen, dann gehen wir da rüber in den Wald. Ich fang' dir einen Hasen, wir machen ein Lagerfeuer und dann grillen wir.“

Bennys Mundwinkel zucken kurz nach oben. Die Vorstellung, wie Cello – der schlaksige Cello mit seinen jagduntauglichen Basketballschuhen – einen Hasen jagt und sich dann daran versucht, ein Lagerfeuer zu machen, ist echt lustig.  
Es wäre lustig, wenn es nicht eine realistische Möglichkeit wäre. Ist nicht so, dass er etwas gegen Abenteuer hat, aber... nicht jetzt.

„Apropos... Hast du Hunger?“

Er zuckt mit den Achseln. So recht weiß er das nicht. Eigentlich wollte er zuhause etwas essen, vorher hatte er neben dem Rumoren im Bauch auch Hunger, nun überwiegt allerdings das Unwohlsein.  
Stört Cello allerdings nicht, dass er keine konkrete Antwort bekommt. Er öffnet seine Tasche – wie Benny hat er eine Sporttasche dabei – und zieht eine Plastikbox heraus.

„Hab' noch was dabei. Meine Mutter hat immer Angst, dass ich verhungern könnte, wenn ich unterwegs bin.“

In seiner Box befindet sich... Was ist das? Sieht aus wie eine Salami.

„Wurst?“  
„Fast. Salame de chocolate.“

Also doch Salami. Oder etwas in der Richtung. Es ist eine ziemlich dunkle Salami, eine dunkle, bröselige Salami.

„Das ist wie Kuchen – Schokoladenkuchen mit weißen Keksstücken, der dann aussieht wie eine Salami.“

Scheinbar sieht man ihm seine Skepsis noch an. Cello nimmt eine Scheibe der Schokosalami aus der Box und drückt es ihm in die Hand.

„Probier'. Es sieht komisch aus, ist aber echt lecker. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich das mit einem Deutschen teile, hätte ich etwas ansehnlicheres mitgenommen.“

Gut, dann tut er ihm den Gefallen. Hier sieht es wenigstens keiner, wenn er hinter den nächsten Busch kotzen muss.  
Muss er dann aber doch nicht. So merkwürdig die Salami auch aussieht – sie schmeckt richtig gut. Schön schokoladig, gleichzeitig weich und mit Biss... Kurz hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er nach einem zweiten Stück greift, aber wenn Cello ihm das anbietet, muss er damit rechnen, dass er zulangt. Sollte eh kein Problem sein, die Dose ist noch ziemlich voll.  
Sein Griff entgeht Cello nicht.

„Und? Schmeckt, oder?“  
„Ja. Schmeckt gut.“

Cello grinst ihn breit an, dann schnappt auch er sich eine Scheibe Schokoladensalami. So sind sie beide erst einmal mit essen beschäftigt. Erst als Benny tatsächlich etwas ruhiger wird – Schokolade hilft da echt gut, vor allem in Salamiform -, spricht er Cello noch mal auf sein Mitbringsel an.

„Wie heißt das gleich noch mal?“  
„Salame de chocolate. Kommt aus Portugal.“

Das wollte er wissen, darauf wollte er hinaus. Cello bezeichnet ihn explizit als Deutschen, er hat eine ausländische Süßspeise als Brotzeit dabei und schon sein Teint deutete darauf hin, dass er aus südlicheren Gefilden kommt. Benny hat schon die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, ob Cello von Natur aus etwas brauner ist als er oder ob er ausgeprägter Sonnenanbeter ist.

„Du auch?“  
„Ja. Also, ich bin Portugiese. Meine Eltern sind aus Portugal hierher gekommen, ich bin in Kaiserslautern auf die Welt gekommen, habe aber einen portugiesischen Pass.“  
„Portugiesischer Pfälzer also?“  
„Genau.“

Das ist stimmig. Man sieht ihm den Portugiesen an, den Pfälzer Einschlag kann er aber absolut nicht verleugnen – Cello spricht ziemlich ausgeprägten Pfälzer Dialekt.

Wieder Schweigen. Nun steht die Schokoladensalami wieder im Vordergrund.

Und dann passiert das, womit Benny gar nicht mehr gerechnet hat. Eine der Zugtüren öffnet sich, ein Schaffner kommt heraus und läuft zu ihnen hinüber. Es ist ein älterer, dicker Mann, der vorher auch Bennys Fahrkarte kontrolliert hat.  
Bis er bei ihnen ankommt, stehen auf seiner Stirn die Schweißtropfen.

„Tut uns echt leid, dass wir euch solche Umstände bereitet haben. Gab ein Problem mit der Mechanik. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut und wir können weiterfahren.“

Umstände? Am liebsten würde Benny den Mann zusammenstauchen, ihn anschreien, ihm sagen, wie ihm hier der Arsch auf Grundeis geht, wie sehr es ihn ankotzt, dass das passiert ist, wovor er immer Schiss hatte.  
Er wird jedoch nichts von alledem los. Cello kommt ihm zuvor.

„Ach, waren doch keine Umstände. Hauptsache, wir kommen jetzt heim.“

Seine Hand legt sich auf Bennys Rücken, ganz fest und erstaunlich groß. Es ist wie ein Zeichen – er soll die Klappe halten und sich beruhigen.  
Wie automatisch steht Benny auf, als Cello sich erhebt, ebenso automatisch läuft er neben ihm her zur Bahn. Je näher sie der Türe kommen, desto mehr zittert er.  
Cellos Hand bleibt auf seinem Rücken.

Sie suchen sich gemeinsam einen Platz. Soll heißen: Cello führt ihn zu einem Platz, sie setzen sich nebeneinander hin. Inzwischen ist Benny so nervös, dass er wieder dazu übergegangen ist, seine Hände zu kneten.

„Ey, hast du wieder Schiss?“

Was soll er darauf antworten? Er will das nicht bestätigen, reicht schon, dass es so ist. Also schweigt er und Cello versteht.  
Cello versteht, reagiert allerdings nicht richtig.

„Warum denn? Das Schlimmste haben wir doch schon hinter uns gebracht.“  
„Das ist ja das Problem!“

Mann, Cello hat das eigentlich nicht verdient, dass er ihn so anschnauzt. Er hat ihn draußen auf dem Bahnsteig bespaßt, er hat mit ihm sein Essen geteilt und er ist auch jetzt, wo der Zug anfährt, noch bei ihm – dabei war Benny eigentlich die ganze Zeit über nicht wirklich nett zu ihm.  
Okay, beruhigen. Cello sachlich erklären, wo das Problem liegt.

„Ich habe mir, damit ich bei Zugfahrten etwas ruhiger werde, immer eingeredet, dass das, was ich mir ausmale, so selten passiert, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es mir passiert, echt gering ist. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass das nicht passieren wird. Aber jetzt... Es passiert eben doch. Und das ist ein scheiß Gefühl.“

Schweigen von Cellos Seite. Dann nimmt er ihn plötzlich in den Arm. Legt den Arm um seine Schulter und zieht ihn an sich. Seine andere Hand legt er auf Bennys Hände und drückt ein wenig zu, so dass Benny sie nicht mehr kneten kann.  
Als er wieder spricht, ist seine Stimme ganz leise und ruhig.

„Okay, das war jetzt einer deiner Worst Cases. Aber du sitzt jetzt wieder im Zug und kommst nach Hause. Alles ging gut. Du hast es geschafft.“

Benny schluckt. Klar, Cello hat recht, aber sein Bauch hört nicht so recht auf ihn.  
Der reagiert dafür auf die feste Umarmung. Es ist wie bei der Schokoladensalami vorher – es lässt seine Panik nicht ganz verschwinden, aber so langsam fühlt er sich ein winziges bisschen besser.

Cello hält ihn so, bis der Zugführer Bad Kreuznach als nächstes Ziel ausgibt. Erst dann löst er sich von ihm, um einen Zettel und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche zu holen.  
Erstaunlich, was er da alles drin hat. Wie eine klischeemäßige südländische Mutter, bestens ausgestattet. Essen? Kein Problem. Etwas zu schreiben? Ebenfalls kein Problem. Wahrscheinlich hat er in seiner Sporttasche auch einen Medizinkasten und einen Akkuschrauber – man weiß ja nie.

Auf den Zettel notiert er etwas, dann drückt er ihn Benny in die Hand.

„Hier, meine Nummer. Meld' dich mal, okay?“  
„Mach ich.“

Wieder versucht Benny sich an einem Lächeln – jetzt, wo seine Heimatstadt in Sichtweite ist, klappt das sogar einigermaßen.  
Dauert dann auch nicht mehr lange, bis er den Bahnhof erkennt. Er steht auf, seine Beine zittern noch etwas, ist aber fast schon wieder normal.  
Nichtsdestotrotz begleitet Cello ihn bis zur Zugtüre und drückt ihn zum Abschied. Er bleibt dort, neben der Türe, stehen, während sich die Türen öffnen, bleibt stehen, als Benny aussteigt und über das Gleis läuft.

Kaum ist er aus Cellos Sichtfeld verschwunden, wirft Benny den Zettel mit seiner Nummer in den nächsten Mülleimer. So nett Cello auch war – er meldet sich nicht freiwillig bei dem Kerl, bei dem er einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Er hat Cello gegenüber genug Schwäche gezeigt.

~*~*~

_Ein Sommer später_

Die ersten Tage beim 1. FC Kaiserslautern hat Benny recht erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht. Er hat sich mit mehreren Teamkollegen angefreundet und im Training stellt er sich scheinbar ganz gut an.  
Seine neuen Kontakte helfen ihm auch in der Schule – mit einigen seiner neuen Mitspieler geht er zusammen auf die gleiche Schule, ein paar sind in seiner Klasse. Ist ganz gut, diese Parallelen zu haben, wenn er schon auf einen Schlag Wohnort, Schule und Verein wechseln musste.

Seine neuen Mitspieler haben ihn unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Das bedeutet jetzt, in der Anfangszeit, auch, dass sie ihn mit allen möglichen anderen Spielern bekannt machen. Beinhaltet Spieler aus ihrer Klasse, mit denen er noch nichts zu tun hatte und Spieler aus anderen Altersklassen.  
Heute ist es wieder soweit. In der Pause schleppen ihn seine Jungs zu einer Gruppe Schüler, die an der Tischtennisplatte herumlungern.

Als sie so nah sind, dass Benny die Gesichter der anderen erkennen kann, würde er am liebsten sofort wieder umdrehen. Er kennt einen von ihnen.

Es ist Cello, der Portugiese aus dem Zug.

~*~*~

_10 Jahre später_

„Oh Gott, Cello, der Benny wird schon wieder ganz blass um die Nase!“  
„Bole...“  
„Mensch, Benny, das ist doch nur eine Zugfahrt. Wir sind auch alle da. Wenn was schief geht, machen wir Party in der Pampa.“  
„Bole, halt die Fresse.“

Cello wirft Bole einen bösen Blick zu, dann legt er seine Hand an Bennys Wange und dreht seinen Kopf zu sich.  
Seine Augen sind direkt an der Pupille schokoladenbraun. Weiter außen ist das Braun so dunkel, dass es schon Richtung schwarz geht, aber dort an der Pupille...

„Hast du Luft auf 'Stadt, Land, Boles Todesursache'?“


End file.
